The Last Stand (RtA)
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Galaxy at War Main Page: Remember the Akkalo Preceded by Dealing With The Holdouts SETUP: This encounter serves as the climax of "Remember the Akkalo." Once the heroes have managed to secure the spaceport, the hardest fight is yet to come. The Imperial Officers called for reinforcements (Or their failure to report prompted an investigation), meaning that a small contingent of Imperial troops is on its way to retake Akkalo Station. The heroes have 1 hour in which to fortify their position, gather equipment, and lay traps before the Rebel shuttle arrives and before the Imperial reinforcements arrive to lay siege to the station. Once the reinforcements approach within 2 kilometers, the heroes can monitor them by using the station's sensors. A DC 15 Use Computer check reveals the presence of a Huge Vehicle (An AT-ST) and an intermediate number of foot troops. Preparing for the Worst The heroes should take stock of available materials and weapons. If they killed or captured the Stormtroopers, Heavy Stormtroopers, and Imperial Officers, they have access to the Imperials' weapons, armor, and equipment (Such as the Heavy Stormtroopers' Explosive Charges). Unless you tracked the number of shots fired by Imperials during the battle, assume that all Power Packs are at half charge- a grim reminder of the ammunition problem. If the heroes look around the starport, they find: * Three barrels of fuel (10 Hit Points; DR 2). If an Energy weapon deals enough damage to penetrate a barrel, it explodes, dealing 4d6 points of Fire damage to all creatures in a 2-square Burst. * 10 feet of chain (10 Hit Points; DR 5). * Two Tool Kits, two Security Kits, four Fire Extinguishers, two Power Generators, and two Medpacs. * One T8 Loading Vehicle. Be prepared for the heroes to get creative with their plans. For example, they might barricade the front gate, set Explosive Charges outside the compound walls as land mines, or place fuel barrels where their explosions will cause maximum damage. After 1 hour, the stolen shuttle arrives and lands on the spot designated on the map. The shuttle is severely damaged, and its weapons have been knocked offline; the vessel needs to replenish its coolant before it can take off again. Varan Cormin immediately starts loading the coolant but otherwise stays out of the engagement. The shuttle's pilot is also busy with the repairs and remains onboard. Here Comes The Cavalry (CL 6) As repairs begin on the shuttle, the Imperial forces arrive outside the station. An AT-ST waits just outside of blaster range, watching as foot troops advance. Ten Stormtroopers provide covering fire while four Heavy Stormtroopers try to open the gate with Explosive Charges.The heroes can fire from the protection of the compound walls, which provide Cover. If the Imperials breach the gate, they stream inside the starport and attack any character they see. The Traitor (CL 8) If the heroes repel the attack with the gate intact, Varan Cormin grows more anxious, believing that it's just a matter of time before the Imperials bombard Akkalo Station, killing him in the process. He activates a remote, opening the gate, then smashes the remote so it can't be used again. Seeing the opportunity, the AT-ST enters the compound 3 rounds later and begins blasting the heroes. Whether Cormin opens the gate or the Imperials breach the gate on their own, by the time they gain entry to the station, the shuttle is nearly repaired. The heroes must hold off the Imperial forces for 6 more rounds while the remaining coolant is loaded. When this process is complete, the pilot contacts the heroes over a Comlink and orders them to board the shuttle. Encounter Setup Two major encounters occur in "Remember the Akkalo" The first in Dealing With The Holdouts has the following setup: * Two Imperial Officers * Six Stormtroopers * Two Heavy Stormtroopers The second in The Last Stand has the following setup: * One AT-ST * Ten Stormtroopers * Four Heavy Stormtroopers Features of the Area Akkalo Station has the following features: Illumination: The battle takes place during the day, with no penalties for low light. Cover: The landing pad is full of places that provide Cover. In some cases (Such as a character sitting inside the T8 Loading Vehicle), the Gamemaster can rule that the target has Improved Cover. Hangar Bay: The hangar bay contains most of the gear and equipment that the heroes can use to defend the starport. Varan Cormin hides here. Walls: The outer walls of the starport are 8 meters tall and made from ferrocrete (200 Hit Points; DR 10). They can be scaled with a DC 20 Climb check. Watchtowers: The ferrocrete watchtowers (100 Hit Points; DR 10) offer an excellent view, allowing a character to see up to 2 kilometers away. Characters inside a watchtower gain Cover. Gate: The main gate of the compound is made of thick durasteel (90 Hit Points; DR 10). It can be opened as a Swift Action from a control panel adjacent to the gate (See map), from the command center, or by any character with an Akkalo Gate Remote.